A conventional image forming device includes a winding part that winds a long recording medium after printing. Such a conventional image forming device stops after feeding the recording medium by a predetermined length when a recording medium begins to be wound. Then, after the user fixes the front end part of the recording medium to a core of a winding part, the conventional image forming device feeds the recording medium further and rotates the winding part to wind the recording medium. (See, for example, paragraphs [0023]-[0024] and FIG. 9 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-261206.)
With conventional technology, to prevent a color change of the recording medium, a heater of a fuser that fixes the toner on the recording medium needs to be stopped until the recording medium is fed out after the recording medium is fed by the predetermined length and stopped and after the user fixes the front end of the recording medium to the winding part core. However, because the temperature inside the fuser decreases during this time, an unnecessary length of print medium is fed until the fuser reaches a predetermined fusible (printable) temperature range. To solve the above-described problem, this application has an object to suppress the feeding of the unnecessary length of print medium at the start of the printing.